


Такая разная жизнь

by RenK (RenKrajnes)



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vampire Eren Yeager, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenKrajnes/pseuds/RenK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эти двое были чудные. Ненормальные, странные, фрики, не от мира сего - я ещё много слов мог бы подобрать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Такая разная жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Капустники - презрительное прозвище немцев

Знаете, эти двое были чудные. Странные, ненормальные... Я бы еще много слов бы смог подобрать, но все они, сами понимаете.... Эти двое были разными и в то же время - похожими. Приехали вместе, оставили машину в начале переулка, будто не знали, что в этом районе ее на раз-два угонят, и пошли к дому. Всякие бабульки здесь сдавали дома - такие двухэтажные, обшарпанные, с балконами на втором этаже и кучей чуть сколотых горшков с цветами вокруг. Я бы все отдал бы, чтоб жить в таком доме, честно говоря.

Так вот, эти двое приехали, когда уже солнце садилось, оставили машину и прошли к сдающемуся домику - я здесь часто околачиваюсь, так что все знаю, и то, что этот дом сдавала донна Кардоне, пожилая сварливая старуха, тоже знал. Эти двое прошли мимо меня и, клянусь, у меня чуть глаза на лоб не вылезли, когда они мимо меня проходили. Двигались они вместе, подстраивались под шаг друг друга, едва ли взглядами не переговаривались. Я аж перекрестился, до того пугающие у них были взгляды. Такой взгляд был у старикана с соседней улице, лет сто ему было... Кит. Его все Кит называли, а уж настоящее его имя это или нет - Бог знает. Так вот, у того старикана были такие же глаза. Внимательные, как у падре в церкви, который все твои грешки перечислить может, и цветом, как пули. У того, что пониже - какие-то серые, у высокого - зеленые. Не знаю уж, как я со своего места - а я далеко сидел - их глаза увидел, но вот честно вам говорю, цвет этот я до гроба помнить буду. Это потом уже я старался им в глаза не смотреть.

Они шли по переулку, как какие-то мажоры, и не обращали внимания на все эти потеки грязи на стенах, но, правду вам говорю, всем, кто их видел здесь так стыдно стало за нашу улочку! Как будто это не двое молодых парней, худых, с какими-то острыми носами и припухшими веками, а сама Дева Мария спустилась с небес. Тьфу! Хотя, при них я плеваться не стал. Мало ли... 

Донна Кардоне их прямо у порога встретила, улыбнулась - ей-Богу, эта старушенция улыбнулась! - и повела их в дом. Видимо, им понравилось, потому что вскоре из-за дверей вышел только один - тот, который высокий - и притащил из машины большую коробку. Занес ее в дом и все. 

Через пару дней вся улочка и несколько соседних только об этих и болтали. А эти чудные... Говорю же, разные они были. Тот, который зеленоглазый - Эрен, странное-то какое имя, капустник, видимо - он все время улыбался, руками махал, дружка своего по плечу мог ударить. Только глаза у него все те же были. А второй, то ли француз, то ли еще откуда - Ривай - только серьезно на него посматривал да губы поджимал. Я тогда еще подумал, что если б на меня так посмотрели, то я б со страху обделался, а этому Эрену все нипочем. Только вот какие бы они не были разные, а ходили всегда вдвоем. Ни на шаг друг от друга не отдалялись. Как солнце садится, так эти двое сразу выходят. Старушкам всем доброго вечера - как аристократы какие-то, Богом клянусь, едва ли не как королева ручкой махали! - и на всю ночь исчезали. Только рассвет наступает, они возвращаются. И все, весь день от них ни слуху ни духу. Сплетники уж что-то придумывали, да только слухи те один другого краше были, так что никто им и не верил.

Прожили они здесь два месяца, каждую ночь - за порог, едва-едва солнце начнет подниматься - обратно, да и видимо, наскучило им здесь. Ну да, городишко у нас маленький, все больше всякие запутанные переулки, старики да кое-какие злачные местечки, а по этим сразу видно - им все это чужое. Чужаки они здесь были, странные чужаки. Ну вот, пожили они здесь два месяца и в один день уехали. Просто как солнце начало садиться, Ривай, как обычно, во все черное одетый, вышел на улицу, а за ним - Эрен, в руках коробку держит и подбородком сверху прижимает, чтоб не упала. А я совсем рядом сидел, даже почти слышал, что этот Эрен что-то дружку своему сказал, а тот оглянулся, нахмурился, только вот Эрен сразу коробку почти рядом со мной поставил и ушел обратно в дом. Ривай тут в сторону отошел и оторвал с куста один цветок - красный, их донна Орлеоне растила, и этот цветок в его руках, белых ,как у призрака... Странно все это выглядело, в общем.Я потихоньку шею вытянул, смотрю - а коробка вся книгами заполнена! Там и старые книги были, потрепанные и серые, и новые, в цветастых обложках, и даже какая-то из кожи была. Вот чудные, подумал я тогда, с огромной коробкой книг таскаются на машине по разным городам. Самое главное, больше у них и вещей никаких не было - даже одежду они, кажется, не меняли - Эрен всегда в зеленой футболке и в светлых штанах, а Ривай весь в черном. Может, когда из дома днем носу не казали, стирали ее и сушили, а потом опять надевали? По крайней мере, выглядела их одежка уж точно опрятнее, чем мои лохмотья. Пока я думал, Эрен уже вышел из дома, а в руках - термос. Металлический, крышка плотно закрывается, в таких почти ничего не портится дня три, наверное - в общем, дорогая штучка. А парень улыбнулся, помахал этим термосом, поверх книжек кинул, опять коробку подхватил и понес в машину. Ривай перед ним открыл багажник, тот коробку так аккуратно положил, будто это его сокровище, багажник закрыл и уселся на переднее сиденье. Машина тронулась и эти двое уехали. Кажется, все вздохнули с облегчением - напрягающие все-таки были эти чужаки. И тайна у них какая-то была. Только вот я кто, чтобы в чужие секреты лезть? К тому же к таким людям. Мне моя жизнь еще нужна, пусть я и бродяга, пусть и околачиваюсь в сомнительных местах и живу в ночлежке - так живу ведь! И эти двое живут. Жизнь-то, она у всех разная...


End file.
